Part 00 - Dbzfreak60's Timeline
by Dbzfreak60
Summary: This is my version of the Dragon Ball Z Timeline.
**Time Immemorial**

Majin Buu comes into existence, going through cycles of destruction and hibernation.

 **75 Million years Before Age**

The 15th generation Supreme Kai, Old Kai, is sealed into the Z Sword by the short-tempered Beerus after an argument over "some trifling thing" during one of their coordination meetings held every 1,000 years.

 **5 Million years Before Age**

Bibidi successfully summons Majin Buu who destroys thousands of planets. Four of the five Supreme Kais are killed with Buu absorbing both the South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai, adding an aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance. Eventually, the East Supreme Kai kills Bibidi and leaves Buu's shell on Earth.

 **237 years Before Age**

Turtle is born.

 **226 years Before Age**

Hirudegarn is reborn on the planet Konats, sparking the Hirudegarn war. A Konatsian Wizard defeats Hirudegarn with an enchanted sword and with the help of Tapion and Minotia, using magical ocarinas. Tapion and Minotia are locked into music boxes and are sent to opposite sides of the universe.

 **50 years Before Age**

Korin is born.

 **Age 250**

Fortuneteller Baba begins her fortune-telling business.

 **Age 261**

King Yemma travels Snake Way to receive training from King Kai. On Namek, violent storms ravage the planet, causing a drought. Katas sends his son away on a space ship, but the storms stop and no one follows him. All Namekians, except for Guru and Lord Slug, perish. The child is forced to land on the planet Earth.

 **Age 430**

Master Roshi is born.

 **Age 431**

The nameless son of Katas becomes the apprentice of Earth's current Kami.

 **Age 448**

Master Roshi turns 18 and continues training under Master Mutaito. He falls in love with Fanfan causing a rift between himself and Master Shen.

 **Age 450**

Master Roshi climbs Korin Tower and reaches the top. He begins his training with Korin to obtain the Sacred Water.

 **Age 453**

Master Roshi is able to retrieve the Sacred Water from Korin, after three years of trying.

 **Age 459**

Mercenary Tao is born.

 **Age 461**

The child of Katas is the chosen one and ascends to the throne of Kami after separating himself from the evil in his being. The evil in Kami's being becomes King Piccolo. The King Piccolo wars begin. Piccolo is sealed in the Electric Rice Cooker by Mutaito's Evil Containment Wave. Mutaito dies as a result of performing the move.

 **Age 470**

Kami creates the Dragon Balls.

 **Age 550**

The first Saiyans land on Planet Plant (later known as Planet Vegeta) in a mysterious ship after the destruction of their original home, Sadala.

 **Age 662**

Kami tells Mr. Popo what he remembers about his childhood.

 **Age 699**

Diamond Stadium owner, Elmer Johnson is born.

 **Age 700**

Ben and Gwen's Grandpa, Max Tennyson is born.

 **Age 706**

Chris' Grandpa, Chuck Thorndyke is born.

 **Age 712**

The evil scientist Dr. Wheelo schemes of using his advanced science to take over the Earth, restructuring humanity into an obedient cyborg race. However, a freak weather disaster seals him and his entire laboratory within an eternal wall of ice. The people attribute this to divine judgment. Wheelo s robotic assistant Dr. Kochin is left behind, and begins searching for a way to free his master.

 **Age 718**

Chris' Father, Nelson Thorndyke is born.

 **Age 719**

Former Presidential Advisor, Jerome Wise is born.

 **Age 720-730**

The Saiyan-Tuffle war takes place. On the brink of destruction, the Tuffles use their remaining scientific power to develop a parasitic life-form to one day take revenge on the Saiyans. The Tuffle King inserts his own genes into the cells of this life-form, which is then launched into space. The Tuffle scientist Dr. Raichi creates Hatchiyack, a hatred-amplification device he intends to use as a weapon to eradicate the Saiyans. Raichi is killed by Great Ape Saiyans, and Hatchiyack is launched into space with Raichi s corpse inside.

 **Age 723**

Chris' Maid Ella, and the new Presidential Advisor Christina Cooper are born.

 **Age 724**

Chris' Mother, Lindsey Thorndyke is born.

 **Age 726**

Chris' Butler, Mr. Tanaka is born.

 **Between Age 727 and 736**

Nappa is born.

 **Age 729**

Station Square TV News Reporter, Scarlet Garcia is born.

 **Age 730**

Mercenary Tao begins his career as a mercenary.

 **Age 732**

Launch is born.

 **Age 733**

Tien, Yamcha, Broly, and Chris' Uncle/Leader of the S-Team Sam Speed are born.

 **Age 735**

Hercule Satan and Yajirobe are born. Baby devises the "Universal Tsufruization Plan" in order to revive the Tuffles after the Saiyans wiped them out.

 **Age 736**

Krillin is born.

 **Age 738**

Chiaotzu is born.

 **Age 740**

Oolong and Puar are born. Krillin begins his training at the Orin Temple. A parasitic organism with mind control abilities and the memory of the Tuffles, arrives on planet M-2. Dr. Myuu finds and is taken over by it. He uses the knowledge of advanced technology gained from the memories to begin plans to take over his world.

 **Age 744**

Hoi claims to have started his search of Earth for Tapion.

 **Age 745**

Caitlin's friend, Chrissy is born.

 **Age 746**

Caitlin's friend, Diana is born.

 **Age 747**

Yamcha meets Puar.

 **Age 748**

Caitlin Sanchez, my OC Yuso Sakura Raki, and Yuso's friends; Jake and Sasha are born.

 **Age 749**

Chris Thorndyke, Dora Marquez, Kevin 11, Sharpner, and Erasa are born.

 **Age 749, September 10**

Krillin leaves the Orin Temple to become Master Roshi's student after finding Launch. Roshi moves his house to a larger island.

 **Age 749, September 11-13**

Roshi, Krillin, and Launch spend the next 3 days in bed due to eating poisonous puffer-fish the night before.

 **Age 749, September 14**

Krillin begins his training under Master Roshi for the next seven months.

 **Age 750**

Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Idasa, and Chris' friends; Danny, Helen, and Frances are born.

 **Age 750, April 6**

Krillin increases the weights of the shell on his back to 40 kg to increase the results of his training.

 **Age 750, April 18**

In this timeline, Dr. Gero is not behind the Red Ribbon Army. He tried to become part of it by showing off his androids, but the army turned him down. As revenge, Dr. Gero built an army of androids which destroyed the entire army. But then, the androids fell apart since they were just prototypes. So eventually, he decided to create the ultimate android by collecting cells of the most powerful fighters in the world. To do that, he created tiny insect tracking devices to collect the cells.

 **Age 750, May 6**

Krillin and Master Roshi leave Kame House to participate in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament.

 **Age 750, May 7**

The 21st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Krillin, Roshi, and Launch meet Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar for the first time. Krillin vs Bacterian. King Chappa vs Yamcha. Nam vs Ranfan. Jackie Chun vs Giran. Krillin vs King Chappa. Nam vs Jackie Chun. Krillin vs Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun wins. Krillin takes second place.

 **Age 750 to 753**

Krillin begins his training to run around the world. Some time later, he meets Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu.

 **Age 751**

Ikose is born.

 **Age 752**

Boots the Monkey is born.

 **Age 753**

By age 5, Yuso survived a car accident, but not his parents. Sometime that year, Yuso was dumped to an orphanage, where he met Kevin 11 and twins named Jake and Sasha.

 **Age 753, May 7**

The 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Yamcha vs Tien. Man-Wolf vs Jackie Chun. Krillin vs Chiaotzu. King Chappa vs Pamput. Tien vs Jackie Chun. Krillin vs King Chappa. Tien vs Krillin. Master Shen orders Chiaotzu to paralyze Krillin. After Roshi sends Shen out of the stadium with a Kamehameha, Tien and Krillin continue to fight fair and square. Tien wins. Krillin comes in second place again. Krillin is killed by Tambourine and King Piccolo appears.

 **Age 753, May 8**

Tien, Yamcha, and Puar meet Yajirobe. Tien kills Tambourine. Master Roshi seals King Piccolo in a Electric Rice Cooker. Without anyone knowing, Piccolo spits out an egg containing his son/reincarntion, Piccolo Jr. Master Roshi dies as a result of performing the move. Before he could die, Roshi tells Tien, Yamcha, and Puar about the seven Dragon Balls. They plan to find them and use them to wish Krillin and Roshi back to life. Tien places the Rice Cooker with King Piccolo inside into a volcano, where King Piccolo could never return.

 **Age 753 to 756**

Mercenary Tao kills Chiaotzu for betraying Master Shen. Tien fights Tao and wins with a grenade that Tao threw at him. Later on, Tao became a cyborg. Some time later, the Z-Fighters managed to find the Dragon Balls and wished all the good people back to life, especially Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu climb Korin's Tower. After training under Korin, they split up and train on their own for the remaining time before the 23rd World Tournament.

 **Age 755**

Naiya, Alana, Emma, Kate, and Pablo are born. King Vegeta marries his queen.

 **Age 756**

Vegeta and Dora's twin siblings, Guillermo and Isabella are born. At age 7, while Yuso, Jake, and Sasha were 8, Kevin had an argument with Yuso. Talking about Sasha 'loves' Yuso more than him. Kevin's anger and jealousy grew into hatred and Kevin 11 took his powers out on everyone around him. Kevin blames Yuso for not only 'stealing' Sasha's affections, but for the authorities taking Kevin away. Later that year, Yuso, Jake, and Sasha won the lottery, bought Yuso's old home, and stood by each other forever.

 **Age 756, May 7**

The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Cyborg Mercenary Tao vs Tien. Jackie Chun vs King Chappa. Piccolo vs Krillin. Hero vs Yamcha. Tien vs Jackie Chun. Piccolo vs Hero. Tien vs Piccolo. Tien defeats Piccolo Jr. and wins the tournament again.

 **Age 757**

Tarble is born.

 **Age 759**

Frieza starts to fear the Saiyans.

 **Age 760 January 20**

The President from Ben 10 becomes President of the United States.

 **Age 760**

Uub is born. Kid Buu has been reincarnated in the past and the events of Ben 10 take place.

 **Between Age 760 and 761**

King Vegeta present Beerus and Whis a feast. Vegeta and Tarble witnessed Beerus treated their father like a footrest.

 **Between Age 760 and 770**

Dr. Myuu finds Rilldo and turns him into a Machine Mutant. Rilldo uses his powers to complete the conquest of planet M-2. The Machine Mutants begin gathering energy for Baby.

 **Age 761 May 23**

Kakarot is born.

 **Age 761 May 24**

The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock the Father of Goku take place.  
Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, causing six saiyans to turn into six Saiyan Rays and spread across the galaxy.

Author's Note: In this timeline, instead of being on another planet after receiving another assignment, Kid Prince Vegeta stayed on his home planet, and so did Kakarot. With Prince Vegeta gone, his younger brother, Tarble, will take his place in this Dbz timeline.

 **Age 761 May 31**

The Saiyan Rays went to Planet Earth and hit Chris, Dora, Ben, Gwen, Caitlin, and Yuso and they became pure saiyans. They fell into comas and the rays caused them to not age. The glowing auras around their bodies made anyone within 10 feet not age.

Author's Note: Two female saiyans I know are Bardock's teammate Fasha and his wife Gine. Fasha's Saiyan Ray's inside Dora, and Gine's Ray is inside Caitlin. As for Gwen, the female Saiyan Ray inside her is Caulifla. Caulifla is a female saiyan from Universe 6, so let's just say that she has a counterpart. Her counterpart's Saiyan Ray's inside Gwen. As for the boys, Kakarot's Ray is inside Chris, Vegeta's Ray's inside Ben, and Bardock's Ray's inside Yuso. In other words, Mami, Papi, Boots, Guillermo, Isabella, Grandpa Max, Chuck, Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Danny, Helen, and Frances are the only "living" characters to not age since they were within 10 feet of the Saiyan Kids and their glowing bodies. Others will age.

 **Age 761 June 7**

Because his space pod flies faster than the others, Raditz arrives on Earth quicker. He arrived to recruit the new Saiyans. Raditz runs into Piccolo. Raditz finds the new Saiyans one by one and tells them to meet at the Thorndyke Mansion at Station Square.

 **Age 761 June 8**

Raditz flys to Chris' house and tells him about five other Saiyans are on their way there. The new Saiyans and their families go to Chris' mansion and meet. The Saiyan kids go to fight Raditz. Yajirobe hides in a bush and eavesdrops on the battle while Kami watches the battle from the Lookout. The Saiyan kids except Chris are defeated. Piccolo arrives and meets Chris. Chris and Piccolo vs Raditz. Chris and Raditz are killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Nappa and Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble, head for Earth. Piccolo magically creates a Dragon Radar to help the others find the dragon balls and wish Chris back to life. The Saiyan kids meet Piccolo and began their survival training. After the battle, Korin tells Yajirobe to bring the Z-Fighters to Kami's Place.

 **Age 761 July 1**

Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien, and Yajirobe train at Kami's Lookout.

 **Age 761 December 5**

The Saiyan Kids train with Piccolo.

 **Age 761 December 6**

Chris arrives on King Kai's planet.

 **Age 761 December 7**

Chris finally catches Bubbles the monkey.

 **Age 761 December 21**

Chris cracks Gregory on the head with a hammer.

 **Age 762 May 5**

Chris is wished back to life after training with King Kai.

 **Age 762 May 6**

Tarble and Nappa arrive on Earth. The Saiyan kids meet Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. The Z-Fighters battle the Saibamen. Yamcha is killed. The Saiyans, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Chiaotzu vs Nappa. Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo are killed. Chris arrives, meets Krillin, and defeats Nappa, who is killed by Tarble. Chris vs Tarble. Chris meets Yajirobe. Tarble turns into a Great Ape. The Saiyans return to the fight and meet Yajirobe. Yuso, Caitlin, Ben, Gwen, Dora, and Krillin vs Tarble. The battle ends in a draw. Tarble leaves Earth to get healed.

Author's Note: After Chiaotzu explodes, Tien will explain that in the past, Krillin was killed by Tambourine and Chiaotzu was killed by Mercenary Tao and that Tien was the one who defeated Tao. He then tells them that since Krillin and Chiaotzu were brought back to life, they can't be wished back again.

 **Age 762 May 7**

The Saiyans and Krillin are hospitalized. The Saiyan kids meet Krillin's teacher Master Roshi at the hospital. They also met Ben's old friend Tetrax and Tetrax' new partner Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, who both showed up unannounced. Tetrax and Jaco heard about everything from the day the kids became saiyans to the battle against Nappa and Tarble.

 **Age 762 May 8**

The next day, Krillin and the Saiyans except Chris leave the hospital. They leave with Jaco and Tetrax in their spaceship. On their way to Namek, Krillin teaches them the Solar Flare Technique, a move he learned from Tien. He also teaches them the Kamehameha Wave technique, a move he learned from Master Roshi. Master Roshi teaches the Kamehameha Wave Technique to Chris while at the Hospital.

 **Age 762 May 22**

Tarble lands on Planet Frieza. Tarble's injuries are completely healed and he leaves for Namek.

 **Age 762 June 7**

Tarble, Cui, Tetrax, Jaco, Krillin, and the Saiyan Kids all land on Namek. Tarble kills Cui. The Saiyans and Krillin witness a village being invaded by Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza. Chris leaves for Namek in about five days and starts training at 20 times Earth's gravity. The Saiyans save Dende. Dodoria tells Tarble that Frieza's the one who destroyed Planet Vegeta. Filled with rage that his people were killed in the hands of Frieza, Tarble kills Dodoria. After learning Frieza destroyed his people, Tarble has a change of heart. Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha arrive at King Kai's planet.

 **Age 762 June 8**

Tarble tries to learn to sense energy without a scouter. He later goes to a Namekian village and ask politely for their Dragon Ball. He hides it in the water somewhere so Frieza and his men wouldn't find it. Dende takes Krillin to meet Grand Elder Guru. Zarbon defeats Tarble and takes him to Frieza's ship. King Kai tells Chris that Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo arrived on his planet. He also warns Chris about Frieza. Chris trains at 30 times Earth's gravity.

 **Age 762 June 9**

Dende and Krillin made it to the Grand Elder's place. The grand Elder powers up Krillin. Tarble is healed and tricks Frieza and steals his five Dragon Balls. Tarble follows Krillin and fights Zarbon a second time and kills him. They tell Tarble that Dora's going to get the Dragon Ball Tarble hid underwater. Chris completes his training at 50 times Earth's gravity and starts training at 100. By Frieza's orders, the Ginyu Force leave for Namek.

 **Age 762 June 10**

Chris completes his training under 100 times Earth's gravity. Krillin takes the Saiyans to the Grand Elder. The Grand Elder powers them up. They sense the Ginyu Force is getting closer to Namek. The Ginyu Force arrived on Namek. They gave Frieza the new scouters. The Ginyu Force appear before the Saiyans and Captain Ginyu steals the Dragon Balls. Gwen, Dora, and Krillin vs Guldo. Tarble kills Guldo. Tarble loses the battle against Recoome. Yuso vs Recoome. Ben vs Burter. Caitlin vs Jeice.

 **Age 762 June 11**

Chris arrives on Namek and defeats Jeice, Burter, and Recoome. Tarble kills Jeice, Burter, and Recoome. Captain Ginyu accidentally exchanges bodies with a frog. Dende uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo back to life and transports him to Namek. Guru dies from a heart attack, which turned the dragon balls into stone. The battle with Frieza begins. Dende, Tarble, Gwen, Ben, Caitlin, Yuso, and Krillin are killed by Frieza. Ginyu is killed at some point during Frieza and Chris' battle. Frieza kills Dora, which causes Chris to transform into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Frieza powers up to 100%. Super Saiyan Chris vs Full Power Frieza. Mr. Popo collects all the Earth Dragon balls and wishes all of Frieza's victims on Namek back to life. Frieza is sliced into pieces by his own Death Saucer. Namek explodes. Guru dies of old age.

 **Age 762 June 18**

Krillin and Yamcha are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls.

 **Age 762 June 25**

Tien and Chiaotzu are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. The Namekians are transported to New Namek by the third wish of the Namekian Dragon Balls.

Author's Note: It's like I said in the saiyan saga, Krillin and Chiaotzu can't be brought back twice with the Earth's Dragon Balls. So they were revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. Speaking of which, they take 130 days to recharge, normally. But here, until they leave Earth, the Namekian Dragon Balls will take a week to recharge. After they leave Earth, they'll recharge in 130 days again.

 **Age 762 Between June 26 and July 3**

Cell arrives from a Time Machine.

 **Age 762 July 4**

Instead of dealing with Garlic Jr. and his goons, the Z-Fighters will deal with some original Ben 10 villains: Including Kevin 11, Dr. Animo, even Vilgax. Ben and Gwen transform into Super Saiyans for the first time. At the end of the day, Frieza's cyborg body is completed.

 **Age 762 August 18**

Ken Tennyson arrives from an alternate future. He kills Mecha Frieza and King Cold. Ken keeps his identity a secret by telling everyone that he's a Saiyan from another dimension. Chris returns to Earth and meets Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Tien. The Z-Fighters learn that they live in an alternate timeline where they get killed by two androids. The androids threatened Earth and will show up in Nine Months. Ken gives Heart Medicine to Chris for a Heart Virus. This was the only time we'll see Ken from a different future.

Alternate/Normal timeline - Ken prevents the Z-Fighters from being killed by the Androids. Present Cell is destroyed in Dr. Gero's underground lab.

Ken's Timeline - After about 20 years since the androids arrived, the Z-Fighters finally defeated the androids. Ken goes to an Alternate past to warn the Z-Fighters. Cell in this timeline is defeated.

Cell's Timeline - After about 20 years since the androids arrived, the Z-Fighters finally defeated the androids. After learning that the androids were destroyed, Cell kept a low profile and stole a time machine without anyone knowing.

 **Between Age 762 and 763**

The Z-Fighters train to become stronger than the androids. Chris teaches his friends Instant Transmission. He also learns the Solar Flare Technique.

The events of Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest take place.  
The Saiyans vs Dr. Wheelo. Caitlin transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. She defeats Dr. Wheelo.

The events of Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might take place.  
The Tree of Might is planted. Chris defeats Turles.

The events of Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug take place.  
The Saiyans vs Lord Slug and his henchmen. Chris defeats Lord Slug.

The events of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge take place.  
Yuso vs Cooler. Yuso transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. He defeats Cooler.

 **Age 763 May 12**

Android 19 and Android 20 a.k.a. Dr. Gero arrive. Chris vs Android 19. Chris is stricken with the heart virus. Tarble transforms into a Super Saiyan. Tarble saves Chris and kills Android 19. Yamcha takes Chris to his home. Piccolo vs Android 20. Android 17, Android 18, and Android 16 are activated. Android 17 kills Dr. Gero. The Z-Fighters are defeated by Androids 17 and 18. Cell shows up later that day and starts absorbing innocent people. Piccolo and Kami fuse and Piccolo temporarily becomes the strongest Z-Fighter. Piccolo vs 1st form Cell. Piccolo tells the others about Cell. Present Cell is destroyed, along with Dr. Gero's underground lab.

 **Age 763 May 15**

Chris' heart virus is cured by the medicine. Piccolo tells the Saiyans about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Ben and Gwen enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

 **Age 763 May 16**

Piccolo vs Android 17. Cell arrives and absorbs Android 17. Ben and Gwen exit the Chamber. Chris and Dora enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Ben vs 2nd form Cell. Cell does a Solar Flare Technique to blind Gwen and Ben to buy time to reach his perfect form. He absorbs Android 18 and finally reaches his Perfect Form. Dora transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Perfect Cell defeats both Ben and Gwen.

 **Age 763 May 17**

Cell announces the Cell Games to the entire World. He says it'll start in three weeks. Chris and Dora exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Yuso and Caitlin enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Ben and Gwen meet Lime and Mr. Lao.

 **Age 763 May 18**

Yuso and Caitlin exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo and Tarble enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. At around noon, Cell destroys an army. Chris travels to New Namek and Dende becomes Earth's new Guardian.

 **Age 763 May 19**

Piccolo and Tarble exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

 **Age 763 Between May 20 and June 6**

The events of Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler take place.  
Cooler settles the score with Yuso. Chris and Yuso vs Meta Cooler. They both defeat him.

The events of Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13 take place.  
Androids 13, 14, and 15 are awoken. The Saiyans vs Androids 13, 14, and 15. Android 13 absorbs 14 and 15 and transforms into Super Android 13. Chris defeats Super Android 13.

The events of Dragon Ball Z: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan take place.  
Yuso, Caitlin, Ben, Gwen, Dora, Chris, Piccolo, and Tarble vs Broly. Dora defeats Broly.

The events of Dragon Ball Z: The Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans take place.  
Chris vs Frieza. Gwen vs Captain Ginyu. Yuso vs Cooler. Piccolo vs Slug. Caitlin vs Raditz. Ben vs Android 13. Dora vs Turles. Tarble vs Nappa. The bad guys revealed to be ghost warriors; fakes. The Saiyans and Piccolo vs Hatchiyack.

 **Age 763 June 7**

At noon, the Cell Games begin. Mr. Satan faces Cell and is easily beaten. Chris vs Perfect Cell. He forfeits and tells Dora to fight Cell. Chris, Yuso, Ben, Gwen, Caitlin, Tarble, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin vs Ten Cell Juniors. Cell destroys Android 16. Dora transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Cell spits out Android 18. Cell starts to activate the bomb inside of him and Chris sacrifices himself to protect the Earth. Cell survives and returns stronger than ever. The remaining Saiyan kids are able to overpower Super Perfect Cell with a Friendship Kamehameha. They wish everyone back to life; including Androids 17 and 16; except Chris. Tarble leaves Earth to go find his own home. Sometime in the future, he marries Gure.

Author's Note: They were thinking of using the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring Chris back, but it wouldn't work with the new dragon ball rule I made up. Because of the earth Dragon Balls bringing even Porunga back to life on Namek, Porunga and Shenron had some sort of connection somewhere. This connection made it so that even Porunga can't revive anyone who's died before, just like Shenron. That's why Chris stayed in Otherworld. So, he had decided to be the first person, who's dead, to come back to life on his own. Later in the future, he came back to life when the Elder Kai gave up his life for Chris. And during all that time, the Namekians try to make Porunga bring a person back to life more than once again.

 **Age 763 Between June and July**

The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound take place.  
The Saiyans, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo vs Kogu, Bujin, Bido, Zangya, and Bojack. Dora defeats Bojack.

Chris visits Grand Kai's planet and meets him. He meets the old friends of his Saiyan friends. Chris participates in the Afterlife Tournament. Chris vs Pikkon.

 **Age 763 July**

Krillin and Android 18 went on a couple of dates.

 **Age 763 September**

Krillin and Android 18 are married.

 **Age 764 January 20**

The President from Sonic X becomes President of the United States.

 **Age 764 June**

Marron is born.

 **Age 765 April 4**

Yuso, Caitlin, Ben, Gwen, and Dora go to Orange Star High School. They met Naiya, Alana, Emma, Kate, and Pablo. The Saiyans play Soccer.

 **Age 765 April 5**

The Circus Freak Trio cause trouble.

 **Age 765 April 6**

Dr. Anime causes some trouble.

 **Age 765 April 7**

The Saiyans play Baseball. Ben asks Alana out on a date.

 **Age 765 April 8**

Ben and Alana go on a date. Their friends spy on them. Ben and Alana have their first kiss.

Author's Note: Dora's blonde friend Alana will be Ken Tennyson's mother instead of Kai Green. As for Ken's skin color, let's just say he likes to tan.

 **Age 765 April 9**

Chris is coming home for a day. The Saiyans tell the Z-Fighters that Chris is coming back and is participating in the tournament. They train for the tournament. Yuso, Caitlin, Ben, Gwen, and Dora teach Naiya, Emma, Alana, Kate, and Pablo how to fly.

 **Age 765 April 11**

Clancy causes trouble.

 **Age 765 April 13**

Charmcaster wrecks havoc.

 **Age 765 April 15**

Sam Speed and Ben Tennyson have a race.

 **Age 765 April 16**

Naiya, Emma, Alana, Kate, and Pablo master flying. The Saiyans tell them about the Dragon Balls.

 **Age 765 Between April 17 and May 6**

The events of Dragon Ball Z: Broly Second Coming take place.  
Naiya, Alana, Emma, Kate, and Pablo vs Super Saiyan Broly. The Saiyans vs Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. They defeat Broly.

The events of Dragon Ball Z: Janemba The Evil Spirit Monster take place.  
Chris transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. Somehow, the Saiyans use the power of Zexal to combine together and form Gogeta. Gogeta defeats Janemba. Chris and Dora have their first kiss.

 **Age 765 May 7**

The 26th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Chris returns to Earth for a day to compete in the tournament. Supreme Kai asks for the Z-Fighters help in stopping Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. Spopovich and Yamu are killed. Dabura kills Kabito. Dabura turns Krillin and Piccolo into stone. Caitlin vs Pui Pui. Chris vs Yakon. Dora vs Dabura. The match ends in a draw. Yuso, Caitlin, and Ben are under Babidi's control. By being under Babidi's control, Yuso, Caitlin, and Ben become Super Saiyan 2's. Chris, Dora, and Gwen turn into Super Saiyan 2's. Chris vs Majin Yuso. Dora vs Majin Caitlin. Gwen vs Majin Ben. Chris and Yuso's battle ends in a double KO. At the end of the battle, Yuso dies and was free from Babidi's control. Caitlin defeats Dora. Gwen and Ben stopped their fight and went with Caitlin to go fight Buu. Caitlin is defeated by Buu. Ben battles Buu and sacrifices his life trying to defeat him. After sacrificing his life, Ben is free from Babidi's control. Chris tells everyone that Yuso, Ben, and Caitlin are dead. Chris battles Buu as a Super Saiyan 3. Buu kills Babidi. Caitlin is free from Babidi's control. Due to turning Super Saiyan 3, Chris is forced to return to the after-life early. Caitlin mistakenly frees Old Kai from the Z-Sword. Old Kai begins the ceremony to unleash Caitlin's sleeping powers. Buu becomes friends with Mr. Satan and a puppy named Bee. Majin Buu's evil and good sides split apart, causing the creation of the more powerful Super Buu. Super Buu kills almost every single being on Earth.

 **Age 765 May 8**

Dora and Gwen train to fight Super Buu. Dora and Gwen vs Super Buu. Caitlin vs Super Buu. Piccolo, Dora, and Gwen are absorbed by Buu. Old Kai gives Chris his life, allowing Chris to return to Earth. Buu absorbs Caitlin. Ben and Yuso return to Earth with the help of Fortuneteller Baba. Chris, Ben, and Yuso battle Super Buu and then get absorbed. Chris vs fake Dora. Yuso vs fake Caitlin. Ben vs fake versions of Gwen and Piccolo. Ben rips the Good Buu out of Super Buu, causing him to revert into his original form, Kid Buu. The Saiyan Kids bring Dende, Piccolo, Bee, and Hercule to the Kai's world with Instant Transmission. Kid Buu destroys the Earth. Chris vs Kid Buu. Porunga restores the Earth. Ben and Yuso's lives are restored when all of the good people who died today are wished back to life. Porunga restores Chris' energy. Chris requests that Kid Buu could come back 'very' soon as a good person. Chris, along with his friends, destroys Kid Buu with the Super Friendship Spirit Bomb. Shenron erases everyone's memories of Majin Buu, except Chris, his friends, and his family.

 **Age 765 May 14**

The events of Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly take place.  
The Saiyans vs Bio-Broly.

 **Age 765 June 18**

The events of Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon take place.  
They meet Tapion and defeat Hirudegarn.

 **Age 765 July 4**

Tarble returns to Earth with his wife Gure to live on it because of the destruction of his planet. It was destroyed by a brother duo: Abo and Kado.

 **Age 765 November Thanksgiving**

The events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of the Gods take place.  
After transforming into a Super Saiyan God, Chris joins together with his friends to form Gogeta. Super Saiyan God Gogeta vs Lord Beerus.

 **Between Age 765 November 30 and Age 766 May 5**

The events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection Villains take place.  
The Saiyans train at Lord Beerus' place to become Super Saiyan Gods. Super Saiyan Blue Gods Chris, Dora, Ben, Gwen, Caitlin, Yuso, and Tarble vs Golden Frieza, Golden Broly, Golden Cell, Golden Janemba, Golden Super Buu, Golden Cooler, and Golden Bojack. They later form Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta.

 **Age 766 June 3**

The events of Dream 9: Super Collaboration Special take place; minus characters from One Piece and Toriko. It's kinda a mix between this crossover special and the World Martial Arts Tournament. Chris introduces the reincarnation of Kid Buu; Uub. Because Chris told Buu to come back 'very' soon, Buu was reborn six years into the past as Uub. Uub was a six year old orphan; even though in Dbz he was about ten. During the race, time sort of froze and the Saiyans were transported into a black void. Lord Beerus and Whis introduced the six Saiyan kids to six Yu-Gi-Oh God monsters. Obelisk the Tormentor, Loki Lord of the Aesir, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Thor Lord of the Aesir, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Odin Father of the Aesir. The Saiyan boys absorbed the Egyptian Gods and the Saiyan girls absorbed the Nordic Gods. By doing so, they turn Ultra Instinct -Sign-. The Saiyans and Uub finished the race in a draw. They battle each other for the win along with Uub, who won. With the power of the Gods, the Saiyan kids battle the legendary fish, Akami which was created by Dr. Kochin. Akami vs Ultra Instinct Gogeta. In a short time, they split apart. After some brutal beatings, Chris turns Ultra Instinct on his own. Chris defeats Akami. Afterwards, Shenron magically appeared to grant three wishes. Chris, Dora, Ben, Gwen, Caitlin, and Yuso wish for all the good people back to life from the day they became Saiyans to today. They wish for themselves and everyone who came near them when they became Saiyans to age again. After Yuso left his friends alone with Shenron, the other Saiyan Kids resurrected Yuso's parents and Jake & Sasha's Parents. Uub becomes adopted and becomes Chris' little brother. That evening, everybody went back to the Thorndyke mansion and packed their bags. The Saiyans say their final goodbyes and returned home; until they meet again.

 **Age 767 June 14**

The Saiyan kids and Z-Fighters reunite one year later to stop a Giant Vilgax attacking Station Square.

Author's Note: The fight with Vilgax won't be shown. The Dbz part of this timeline will end with the Saiyan kids and the Z-Fighters say "It's Hero Time" before flying towards Vilgax.

 **Age 776 June 26**

It's been 10 years after they wished all of their friends back to life and everyone is 10 years older. Chris is 22. Uub is 16. Danny, Helen, and Francis are 22. Dora is 22. Guillermo and Isabella are 15. Boots is 18. Kate, Naiya, Emma, Alana, and Pablo are 20. Ben and Gwen are 21. Caitlin and Yuso are 23. Sharpner and Erasa are 26. Marron is 12.

The Saiyans sensed the power of the Black Star Dragon Balls. They reunited and rushed to the Lookout and find Emperor Pilaf. Emperor Pilaf accidently wishes them younger. They blast off into outer space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls.

 **Age 777 March 11**

After 9 months in outer space, they meet Baby. Baby travels to Earth and takes control of almost every person and becomes more powerful. Baby takes control of Tarble's Body. Baby Tarble uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to create a new Planet for the Tuffle Race in Earth's orbit. Chris grew a tail and turns into a Great Ape. After feeling the affection of his friends, Chris turns into a Super Saiyan 4. SSJ4 Chris vs Baby Tarble. Baby escapes from Tarble's body to escape Earth, but Chris ends things by blasting Baby into the sun; thus putting an end of the Tuffle race. The Earth explodes and Piccolo dies from the explosion.

 **Age 777 May 6**

The 30th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner, and Majuub comes in second.

 **Age 777 June**

Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu team up in Hell and create Hell Fighter 17. A brainwashed Android 17 kills Krillin. The brainwashed Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 combine to form Super 17. Chris vs Frieza and Cell. The Z-Fighters vs Super 17. Super 17 kills Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. Chris and Android 18 defeat Super 17. The Dragon Balls crack and the Shadow Dragons are released. All except one of the Shadow Dragons are defeated. Syn Shenron absorbs all seven Dragon Balls and becomes Omega Shenron. Chris vs Omega Shenron. A machine Max and Chuck created turned Yuso, Caitlin, Ben, Gwen, and Dora into Super Saiyan 4's. Just like against Janemba, the Saiyans combine together to form Gogeta, but defuse early because they're too poweful. Chris defeats Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb. Shenron returns to normal and grants one last wish; making the Saiyans older again. Without granting another wish, Shenron turns them human again and they meet the Saiyan spirits that were inside of them. Shenron flies off with the Saiyan spirits and Tarble and Gure went with them. The Dragon Balls stayed behind and are absorbed into the bodies of Chris, Dora, Gwen, Ben, Caitlin, Yuso, and Uub's bodies as a reminder of what brave warriors they are. Even though they're humans again, they still have their abilities like real Saiyans. In case there's new evil to come, they'll be ready.

 **Age 786**

Kevin's son Devlin is Born.

 **Age 787**

Ben and Alana's son Ken Tennyson is Born.

 **Age 797 June 6**

20 years have passed since the defeat of Omega Shenron and the Shadow Dragons. Chris and Dora are 43. Ben and Gwen are 42. Caitlin and Yuso are 44.

10 Year old Ken Tennyson battles his 11 year old friend Devlin in the finals of a World Tourament.


End file.
